Ultimate Drabble Challenge
by MultipleShipper
Summary: A huge collection of parings that I support. So far: Abilityshipping Fortuneshipping Appealshipping more to come
1. Abilityshipping

Ultimate shipping challenge. For this challenge take any song of choice and write a little drabble to it. Do this for as many ships you want and write it however you wish. Good luck to you dear writer! May plenty of pens, pencils, and keyboards be with you!

Abilityshipping (Ash/Satoshi X Anabel/Lila)

Song- Love Story ~Taylor Swift For this will be treating it like Anabel is a princess to the powerful nation of Hoenn who has fallen for the peasant Ash, but is betrothed to Prince Tyrek of the Sinnoh Nation.

**(We were both young when I first saw you) ** It feels like I've waited too long for you. Only a few weeks ago we met, but I know I'm in love. They tell me love is not possible with you since my family considers you a peasant. **I close my eyes** as I take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves.

If I had the choice I would have been born in a different family just to be with you, but curse my mother! I'm betrothed to that horrible Prince Tyrek of the Sinnoh Nation. I'm pretty sure she's just hoping that this will end the war between our two nations, and I guess I have no choice in the matter. **(And the flashback starts I'm standing there)**

I go to stand **on a balcony in **the** summer air. **It's warm, but without you, it feels so cold. I'd give up everything just to be with you right now. "Princess, come in! You must try on your wedding gown!" One of the maids beckons. A sigh passes my lips as I walk back into my room.

As she fits the lilac dress, I begin to think back to the day I met Ash. **(See the lights See the party, the) Ball gowns **filled the whole dance floor. Many people from our nation celebrating my betrothal to Prince Tyrek, and I stood miserably in the middle of the crowd. Nobody was there to thank me for my willingness to give everything I had to some prince I didn't even know, no; they were there to thank my mother and my reluctant father for doing this. I wish my father would stand up to mother more. If he did I would be able to be with Ash, not Prince Moron. **(I see you make your way through the crowd and say)** "**Hello**," he cautiously spoke. Being a peasant, he was an unwelcome guest, but since there was so many people at the ball, nobody would notice him.

His voice sent chills down my spine and **little did I know** that he was about to steal my heart forever. We talked for what seemed like hours, and I immediately felt a strong connection with him.

**(That you were Romeo, you were) **After the maid had left to locate my mother to get her approval I heard the distinct sound of someone **throwing pebbles** at my window. My heart practically leaps when I look over to see who it was. Ash was in the garden below my balcony, tossing tiny pebbles to no doubt attract my attention. I look around and listen for a minute to make sure that no maids are around to notice me heading back onto the balcony. **(And my daddy said stay away from Juliet)**

I hadn't even noticed, but Ash had quickly climbed the tree that was close to the balcony, and then leaped, making a perfect landing near the stairs that led to the balcony below mine. I was so happy to see him that **I was **practically **crying on the staircase.** He pulled me close to him in a warm embrace. "I missed you so much." I mumbled, trying to keep my tears at bay. "I missed you too." He quietly replied.

We stood like that, in the shadows of the castle, for quite some time, before we heard a maid calling my name. I sighed. "I'm **begging you, please don't go.**" He smiled at me then kisses my forehead. "If I could stay I would, but if I do I risk your family killing me. I love you, and I'll see you soon." I'll keep him to that promise. With that he quickly left, leaving me in a bit of a daze. "Lady Anabel, what are you doing out here?" The maid asks. I quickly turn to her and try to think of an excuse. "I thought I saw some Swablu. You know how much I love those." I lied. But in truth it wasn't too much of a lie. Swablu did like to come into the yard, and I did have a fondness for any Magic Creature I could come in contact with. "My lady you best stop your little talking to the monsters business. Your husband won't like that since it's odd."

I sighed as I hurried to get inside. Ash wouldn't think of my ability as odd. Though, I've never told him about it.

**(And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess)**

** It's a love story **for the ages must say. But I just hope everything works out for the best. **(So I sneak out to the garden to see you)**

About a week passes before I see him again. He snuck into the garden again, but this time I meet him in the rose garden. We talk and walk through the moonlit garden. **We keep quiet **be**cause we're dead if they knew.** We stop at the small clearing my father had made. Pale, smooth stones line the clearing, and bright red roses too line the clearing. **(So) "Close your eyes**. I want to give you something." He says in a soft tone. I smile and do as he asks. I hear a plucking sound then him walking back over to me.

I feel his lips against mine in a light, yet passionate kiss, and he places something in my hands. When he pulls away I look at what he has given me, and I feel a wondrous mix of emotions. He gave me two roses, but I didn't feel any thorns, and they were entwined together. Normally red roses mean love and without thorns it means the giver doesn't wish to hurt you, and when they're entwined like this, it means an engagement or marriage in imminent. **(Escape this town for a little while)**

I hugged him and began to cry a bit. Some of my tears fell out of pure joy, but most of them fell because of my dreaded future. "Why are you crying?" He lovingly asks.

**('Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter And my daddy said stay away from Juliet) **I think he already knows, and if he doesn't I don't want to hurt him, but I must tell him. "I-I'm supposed to marry Prince Tyrek tomorrow night. I'll be leaving for Johto afterwards." I replied. His embrace on me tightens, and I think I feel a few of his own tears fall on my shoulders. **(But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go and I said)** "Don't worry. I'm going to fix this. I promise. Just meet me on the west outskirts of town before the wedding tomorrow evening at sunset."

**(Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes)**

Around sunset, four hours before the wedding I arrived on the outskirts and began to wait. It felt like forever that I waited. No sign of Ash. I was beginning to worry he wasn't going to show up. I hope nothing had happened to him. I don't know what I would do if that happened. **(Romeo) **"Ash** save me...they try to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's **very **real.**" I mumbled to myself as I took a seat on one of the old wooden crates that regularly get dumped out here. **(Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess It's a love story baby just say yes)**

Roughly an hour passed and **I got tired of waiting**. I'm tired of **wondering if (you were) **Ash was** ever coming around. My faith in (you) **him** is fading.** Just as I stand up I hear the sounds of someone walking towards me. When I look up, I notice Ash. He has a guilty smile plastered across his face. **(When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said Romeo) **I rush towards him and hug him, hoping that I never have to let go. "I wish you could **save me. I've been feeling so alone** without you. **I**'ll **keep waiting for you**, but sooner or later, this will have to end because I'll be married...and..." by now I was just rambling out of my own distress. **(But you never come) **

He pulls away from me and smiles. **Is this in my head? **It has to be. **I don't know **exactly **what to think **right now. **He knelt to the ground,** reached into his pocket **and pulled out a ring and said, "Marry me **Anabel?" **(****Juliet) **I'm completely speechless.

Everything just seems to be falling into place, and I don't care about the wedding. I'll never return to that horrible place! "**You'll never have to be alone. I love you, and **well **that's all I really know.**" When he stood up I immediately said yes. **(I talked to your dad, go pick put a white dress It's a love story baby just say yes) **

We ran away from this nation and retreated to the Kanto Nation where Ash is originally from. His life was a lot harder since he had to work on the farm, but I gladly assisted him. I wouldn't go back to a palace life any day for anything. His family is very nice; his mother and I get along nicely. Sometimes she pesters us by asking when we plan to give her grandchildren. I usually blush and I don't answer and neither does Ash. I know she means it all in good fun, but sometimes I wonder myself when that will happen. For right now though I would like to not have children, but who knows what the future has in store for us? Only time will tell.

**('Cause we were both young when I first saw you.)**

**

* * *

**_A/N:: I wrote this in like a few hours so I apologize for any errors. I know some parts seem under described, like the clothes they wear, I'm sorry. For Ash, for whatever reason I see him in that Sir Aaron outfit from that one movie...I don't remember because I didn't really watch it all that much. Lucario and the Mystery of Mew I think? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Hope you enjoyed this drabble :D_  
_Oh yeah, and as for age...I'd say since I kinda have this in a slightly old setting where they did marry princesses off at early ages, I'd say at least eighteen _

_Yup. For this I am doing a whole lot of shippings for the UDC (Ultimate-Drabble-Challenge) One fiction for every shipping that I support, just feel like writing for, or just write because it just looks to funny to pass up. I am using the large list of shippings to base off of (found here- .net/wiki/Shipping:List_of_shippers) _  
_This was Abilityshipping, and I don't know which I will be doing next. The next in line that I fully support is Appealshipping (Dawn/Hikari X Zoey/Nozomi) but there are a few in between that paring that look a little funny to write for. Who knows. _


	2. Fortuneshipping

Fortuneshipping (Dawn/Hikari X Lucas/Kouki)

Song- Waking Up In Vegas ~Katy Perry

But first..._** WARNING! IF YOU HAVE AN INNOCENT MIND, DON'T LIKE LEMON FICS, OR ANYTHING OF THIS NATURE, RUN NOW! THIS IS BORDERLINE LEMON THIS GETS PRETTY GRAPHIC! (Errrhem, intimate scenes...) Yeah, what started out as giggles ended up as a O_O **_

**(You gotta help me out)**

It's funny how one simple mistake can actually turn out to be fortunate. Though, I'm a little confused about some things. I guess I should start out at the beginning so I can try to remember because **it's all a blur **as far as **last night **is concerned.

It started out as a simple night out on the town in Jubilife City with the guys, celebrating my twenty-first birthday. Barry, Ash, Buck, and a few of the other guys forced me to go to the city's hit bar, and I'll admit, I had a few drinks, but that wasn't really the problem. After about an hour there, I happened to notice someone on the opposite side of the bar.

My friend Dawn and a few of her friends were also there. I then remembered that her birthday was actually tonight, the same as mine. She looked like she was having a good time, laughing up a storm, and once again, I'll admit that I have fancied her for quite some time now, but I've always been too scared to say anything.

I figured that there wasn't anything to really loose by at least saying 'hi' to her so I made my way over to her, placed both of my hands on her waist and whispered 'hey, you looking for a good time?' in her ear. She immediately freaked, but when she realized that it was only me she laughed and hit me playfully and hugged me. I'll admit, that hug did last a little longer than I had expected, but not that I was about to complain.

We talked and had a few more drinks before everything started to take a different turn. All of our friends had already left so it was just us two left, sitting up at the bar watching whatever was on the television. I honestly don't remember what it was though.

I then took a big risk asking Dawn a daring question. "What do you honestly think of me?" I had asked. She looked over at me with a confused expression that I found adorable.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked. "What do you honestly think of me?" I restated, putting slight emphasis on the word 'honestly'. She seemed to think it over for a minute before giving me my answer. "I really like you. Unlike a lot of guys I've met you actually care about what you do and how it affects me. You've never done anything to hurt me, and you're sweet, caring, really cute," she had said with a wink.

I must have blushed a bit because she then giggled, but then we got a little flirty with one another. It's funny, I've always known Dawn's sweet and innocent side, but this was only the third time that I had seen her flirty side. According to Barry -who other than Marley is her best friend- he said that it's nearly impossible to drag out that side of Dawn.

After quite some time of flirting with one another, I dared to ask the question that I never thought I would ask. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?" I asked, but I think by now it was the alcohol talking. She smiled at me. "I dunno. I guess you'd have to find out now wouldn't you?"

Then, I kissed her. I kissed her like I was never going to kiss anyone else ever again. I think I surprised her since after all we had just been flirting up to that point, nothing more. After that is a complete blur to me. I remember her kissing me back, but now, all I know is that I have a horrible headache and I don't think I'm in my apartment...

**(We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke)**

I stretch my arms and open my eyes and find that I am in fact not in my apartment. From what I can tell is that I'm in a hotel room since everything seems to be very neat and orderly. When I put my arm back down, it's not met by the rough blanket, but a warm body.

After my momentarily confusion I look down and notice Dawn. Normally I probably would have freaked out –especially considering from what I can tell she is completely naked– but right now I just feel kind of calm, and almost completely relieved. In fact, I feel...great? It must be the headache causing dome slight deliria.

But it is then that I realize that I too am completely naked...me and Dawn...both completely bare in the same bed...I'm suffering from a hangover which means I must have been drunk off my ass...oh dear lord...that couldn't have happened...

There's no way Dawn and I had sex...no possible way. I would never defile her in such a manner! This isn't going to go over well...I feel her move a bit as she begins to wake up. I have no clue what to say. Should I say anything at all? All this worrying is making my headache only worse... (**I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key)**

She rolls over a bit and snuggles up to my chest, leaving her backside exposed. I carefully sit up and pull some of the blanket back over her because I know that I would keep looking. Luckily I didn't wake her up.

After a few more minutes she really woke up, but she supported herself off of me, exposing herself completely, so I decided it would be better to act like I'm still sleeping. "Ugh, my head...what the...oh my god..." I hear her mumble. I then pretend to be waking up, and when I open my eyes her sapphire eyes meet mine. "Dawn?" I ask in a dazed tone. "Oh my god! What happened last night?" She asked in a yell as she sat up and pulled the blanket up to cover herself.

"Hell if I know!" I replied, realizing that the blanket was inches from exposing myself completely. **(Spare me your freakin' dirty looks now don't play me)** I pull more of the blanket over me as we both turn away from one another. I haven't a clue as to what she's thinking, but if I had to guess it's probably nothing good. If she never speaks to me again I can't really say that I blame her. "So I guess...we can only assume that we had sex..." she began.

Another thing we can assume is that we didn't use protection because something tells me that when you're really intoxicated protection is not exactly a priority... "Y-yeah," I replied. "Well, I have been taking birth control so, I guess we should be alright." She continues. Now I'm confused. Why would she be on birth control unless... Oh please don't tell me she's been sleeping around! She's so much better than that!

"And just so you know there are other reasons to take birth control, not just to prevent pregnancy." She quickly added. Well now I'm even more confused. What other reasons are there? I guess I shouldn't care really. Though, the fact that this most likely happened is really bothering me. And the fact that I would like to have remembered my first time...I'm a horrible person for wanting that. **(You want to cash out and get the Hell out of town)** "Dawn, I-I'm sorry." I softly apologize. I feel her shift in the bed a bit, and I am assuming that she is now facing me. "What?" She asks. "I'm sorry, for if anything did happen. I feel horrible, but I guess it's probably a good thing I don't really remember much." I said, trying to lighten things with a mild joke.

She put her hand on my shoulder, sending a slight chill down my back. "I'm probably going to give you the wrong impression by saying this, but if we did, you know, I'm kind of glad it was you. I know you won't use this to your advantage like most other guys might." She explained. I feel kind of relieved, but at the same time I'm not that much calmer. A light silence follows and she removes her hand from my shoulder.

"You know...you can face me." She suggests. Why on earth would she think that's a good idea? "It's best that I don't." I quickly reply, a light blush creeping over my face. "I have the blanket covering everything, so it's not like-"

"It's just not a good idea Dawn. You're very attractive Dawn and it's just not a good idea." I said, halfway realizing what I had said. At this point I'm lucky to be even forming rough sentences. I'm sitting on the same bed as Dawn...we're both completely naked... This is like something from a really good, but at the same time really bad dream. I'm such a horrible person.

** (Don't be a baby remember what you told me**

** Shut up and put your money where you mouth is)** I just wish she would seem to get the reason why it would be best for me to not face her. She leans against my back, making me shutter a bit. I hope I'm not giving her all the wrong body language, making her think I'm not interested in her, because I am. This has just got me nervous beyond belief. **(That's what you)** "I guess this is kinda what we **get for **drinking way too much and **waking up in **Jubilife of all places." She says with a nervous laugh. **(Vegas Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now that's what you get for waking up in Vegas)**

I sigh. "You don't deserve any of this. I've had karma just waiting to get me." She stops leaning on me, which strangely leaves me feeling...alone. Which is odd because she's right there...naked...I really need to stop. "What do you mean?" She asked. I sigh again. I feel almost bad for telling her this, especially since this is some of the side of me she doesn't know about, but I guess this would have come up sooner or later. "Okay, but first, **why are these lights so bright**?" Wow, that was almost good enough to be a kindergarten sentence. Though, at this point I hadn't even noticed that the ceiling lights were on. How on earth did we sleep with those one.

I guess being extremely exhausted might be one factor, but still... "Hang on," she said in tone that could be taken as flirty as she stands up to go turn off the lights, leaving only the lights from the silky curtains to fill the room. I immediately blush and look away. I think she's purposely torturing me. The sneaky little devil. Oh well, another quality about her I find attractive. "Go on," she says, taking a seat behind me again. Literally, I can hear my own heart beating and I'm still blushing. This cannot be healthy. "W-well you see..." Geez, this wasn't so hard to say a few seconds ago.

After taking a few seconds to get my bearings I try to explain once more. "Well, I'm not exactly the best guy when it comes to treating girls right. I've treated a quite a few like crap and I regret doing so, but like I said, Karma has just been waiting to catch up with me. I'm just sorry that you had to be dragged into it as well." I explained. **(Oh did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis, why am I wearing your class ring?)** She giggled a bit. "I don't believe you. You've never once hurt me. You've never even given me a rude reply, unless you would like to count sarcasm, then Hell, you are a jerk, but seriously."

I laugh a bit at that remark. Yeah, when it comes to sarcasm, I am the king. "I'm never a jerk to you because...because you're," I guess it's now or never. I've already hit a whole new level of nervousness so why not make it worse? "Because you're the person I am terrified to loose. I've liked you for the longest time, and honestly, I've known you long enough to confidently say that I love you. If I did something to loose you, I'd probably kill myself." Maybe I went a little overboard with that last statement, but it feels true enough. Without Dawn in my life, I'd at the bare minimum go insane. **(Don't call your mother 'cause now we're partners in crime)**

The bed shifts a bit and I feel her begin to press her front completely against my back. Now, I can feel practically everything and my hormones are telling me to do all sorts of horrible things, but now they seem very appealing more so than they did a few moments ago. She wraps her arms around me, again forcing me to shudder a bit. "And without you I'd probably kill myself, because I love you too."

**(Don't be a baby remember what you told me**

** Shut up and put your money where your mouth is**

** That's what you get for waking up in Vegas)**

And she has no idea how amazing it was to hear those words. My heart races again, and with her leaning on me like this she can probably hear it just as much as I can feel it. "So, we still have this hotel room for a few hours, anything you wanna do?" She suggestively asks. It takes me a few seconds to process that. Damn. I wish I met this side of Dawn a long time ago...again, I am a horrible person.

**(You got me into this information overload)**

I don't know what she has in mind –though I have a good guess– but I turn around just enough to where I can kiss her. It starts out as a simple peck, but then our mouths slowly drift apart and it gets more intimate from there. Turning completely around, I then pull her to where she's straddling me. This wouldn't be even half as erotic is we had our clothes on, but being naked... It's a good thing our hormones are doing all the talking; otherwise this could be very awkward.

This **situation **has **lost control** by all means, but my hormones aren't letting me let up for even a minute. How I yearn to just kiss and touch every bit of her I can...I'm going straight to Hell for this, but if this gets any further, then it'll be so worth it. **(Send out an S.O.S. And get some cash out. We're gonna tear up the town don't be a baby remember what you told me)**

I lay her down on her back then begin to kiss her neck. She giggles seductively, which is making me realize a few things. I'm taking this too far...but I'm enjoying it. _We're_ taking this too far...but we can't stop. We've hit the point of no return...and I'm not about to miss this opportunity as much of a horrible person it makes me.

I'll say it again. It's amazing how one simple mistake, can end up being very, very fortunate.

**(****Told me, you told me, you told me**

**Shut up and put your money where your mouth is**

**That's what you get for waking up in Vegas**

**Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now**

**That's what you get for waking up in Vegas**

**Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!**

**Give me some cash out baby**

**Give me some cash out, honey)**

**

* * *

A/N::: Yeah...I wrote that...It started out as giggles because I think I intended it to be humorous, but it ended like this xD  
**


	3. Appealshipping

Up next in line in my personal UDC challenge is Appealshipping! This is Girl X Girl (nothing graphic though) Don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. Okay?

Appealshipping- Hikari/Dawn X Nozomi/Zoey

Song- Swing, Swing ~The All American Rejects

**(Things swiftly come and go) I'm dreaming of her **again. This is what, the fifth dream in a row? Normally having dreams involving friends doesn't mean much to me, but when they're dreams like this... It has to mean something! I mean, my dreams are just too real, and things just seem to be getting odd around her recently. She's probably my best friend, and I love her to death, but it's almost as if I'm seeing her in a new light, as cheesy at that sounds. **(She's seeing other guy emotions a-stir) **

But I need to remind myself, she has a boyfriend, and he seems to love her very much. Though, I get this horrible vibe from him. I've never been able to explain it, but he just gives me the creeps. He's cute, charming, and everything like that, but he just gives me a horrible vibe.

I stop staring blankly into my large mirror, and hurry to take my shower. The water is bitterly cold. I hate this apartment with a passion. There's never any warm water, except around noon for some ridiculous reason.

All I know is that this will really test the rumor that cold showers are better for you than warm showers. I wish I didn't have to test it though.

After that horrible shower, I quickly throw on clothes, a bit of makeup and head out the door after a bit of a struggle with the lock. Stupid college apartments. I'm a junior! I should at least live in a better apartment.

"At least it's not moldy," I mumble to myself. The only thing keeping my sanity in tact is the fact that my living situation could totally be worse, and my hobby: Ballroom Dancing.

It may be Spring Break, but I'd rather stay here than go to a beach, or go out partying. That's certainly not my style, and I'd rather not go back home that's for sure.

My thirty-minute drive begins with another bump in the road –literally. I hate all the speed bumps they put in this parking lot. My poor ancient car probably can't handle all of this much longer, considering it was built almost twenty years ago. "I really need to stop complaining..." I mumble as I turn on the radio.

"**The sun is gone, the nights are long and I am left while the tears fall**." The song on the radio plays before I switch stations. Not that I don't like this song, it just seems to be playing on every station these days. "**Did you think that I would cry on the phone? Do you know what it feels like, being alone?**" Literally...oh well. Might as well enjoy it. "**I'll find someone new**," I begin to sing along.

I arrive at the dance studio about ten minutes early for my lesson. I intentionally did this so I could treat myself to a little preview of a certain someone's Showcase piece.

Walking past the changing rooms, I head to the main dance floor. Lucky me, I'm just in time. They're even doing dress rehearsal since Showcase is this Saturday.

Nozomi and her dance instructor, Kenji, don't notice me as I stand in the entranceway. The music begins to play, and it starts off with Kenji on the opposite side of that ballroom from Nozomi, and she's wearing a black dress that doesn't look all that attractive.

The music is dark but flowing as they both sharply turn to face one another. It turns into something of a tango, until the middle of the dance, where it looks like the two are arguing over a missed step. Nozomi begins to back him up, then makes it look like she shoved him to the ground. She then continues marching towards him, making him crawl back with a look of despair.

"You messed up!" She shouts just as the music mutes for a few seconds, and she turns around.

Kenji then stands up and swiftly rips the dress off of her, revealing a lovely strapless, scarlet dress that flows all the way to the ground, and clings loosely to her frame. Normally Nozomi isn't the dressy type, but this one fits her nicely.

I'm still confused as to how the first dress covers up this one, but I guess it's just something I'm not meant to know.

**(Swing Swing Swing from the tangles of my heart is crushed by a former love)** I don't know why, but it feels like I'm blushing. Nozomi is so pretty, and yet she's dating that idiot, Shuji.

Nozomi finally notices me, and smiles for a split second, before glaring at Kenji again.

While I continue to watch, I feel a light tap on my shoulder. After turning around I realize that it's my dance instructor Juro.

He smiles at me with that golden grin of his, and blinks his emerald green eyes. "Say, I hate to be pushy," he begins running his right hand through his lengthy brunette hair. "But my check for last week?" He asks.

I pause for a moment before realizing that I forgot to bring it inside with me. "Oh! I completely forgot. It's in my car. Just give me a few seconds and I'll go get it." I said before hurrying back out to my car to get the check.

After making sure that the check is signed, and that it coves my last, current, and next lesson, I rush back inside.

While walking back past the changing rooms, Nozomi catches my eye, and she seems to be struggling with the zipper to her dress. "Say, Hikari, **can you help me find a way to** get this off?" She asks. "Sure," I reply walking into the room.

"Great job by the way." I commented as I began to try to unzip the dress. "Thanks, but I'm still really stiff on some parts, and that was the first time I got our argument right where I yelled at him. Normally, I'm off by one second so it's completely thrown off." She explains.

Wow, this zipper is really stuck.

When I use a little extra strength, it completely unzips with ease, exposing her back. I quickly retract my hands. I feel almost dirty for having these thoughts about Nozomi. It's not right is it? I can completely say that I have a crush on her, but I've never had these feelings for another female before, so what makes Nozomi different?

Actually, I'd be lying by saying that. I've had a few petty crushes since high school, but I always thought it was just pure curiosity…none of them have even come close to the way I feel for Nozomi.

"Thanks," she says with a smile, holding up the dress so it doesn't fall to the ground. "Hey, you seem a little shaky. Are you alright?" She asks, turning around to face me. "Y-yeah. I just haven't eaten yet, and I guess, just, I- yeah." I replied, completely making a fool of myself.

Geez, a person without an education could have formed a better sentence than that! She smiles. "How about after your lesson we go grab lunch? We haven't talked in awhile, and I'd like to catch up." She suggested. I'm getting so nervous around her that I can barely speak. "S-sounds good." I said. "Great! I'll get changed then come watch your lesson." She excitedly replies, taking her grip off of her dress, letting it completely fall to the ground. **(Carry on again)**

I immediately flush a bright red, and turn away. "O-ok-okay! I'll t-talk later." I hear her pick up her dress quickly, and I'm guessing she's giving me a confused look. "What's up with you?" She asks. "Nothing!" I quickly yell before walking off.

My whole lesson I was completely stiff, and even Juro noticed that I seemed to be nervous.

He must have had enough of it since he stopped in the middle of our foxtrot. "You seem to be really nervous. Is something wrong?" He asks. "Yeah. I've just got a few things on my mind, and I just don't know what to do about it." I briefly explain. He gives me a confused look. "You need to talk about it?" He asks.

Yeah, that's just what every guy wants to do. Listen to me complain about my confusing love life. Then again, I am paying him, so I don't think he would care all that much.

"I'm just going to leave it at I like someone, and I don't think I should like them." He nods his head in understanding. "Well, Hikari, trust me, if this is over some silly boy, it's not worth it. We boys are nothing spectacular, and yes, I am dogging my own gender." If only he knew...and if only I was confortable in telling him...

The rest of my lesson was very mild, which I was thankful for. We scheduled my next lesson for next Thursday, but it was then that I noticed Nozomi wasn't around.

I went to the changing rooms to see if she was on the phone, and she was there, but she was sitting on the edge of the couch, trying not to cry. "Nozomi, what happened?" I asked. She slowly looks up at me, and I can feel my heart breaking. I have no clue when the last time I saw her this upset...

Well, there was that time she thought Shuji was cheating on her...oh no. **(Dreams cast into the sky)**

She took a deep breath then stood up. "Shuji called...he," she paused, struggling to find what to say. "He, uh, he dumped me."

I nearly collapsed...and I'm not even in this relationship! "But it's whatever. **I'm moving on** because it's his loss and I can't dwell over a simple loss...I was dating him for the wrong reasons anyways." Wow. I don't know whether to feel sorry for her, or be proud of the fact that she's not letting this get her down. But now I can't help but wonder what she meant by 'all the wrong reasons'.

It was my understanding that she really liked him.

I wish I knew what to say. I guess I should say something. "Well, I'm not the best when it comes to advice, but he probably wasn't the one if he broke up over the phone." I said. She smiled a bit. "Well, actually it was a text." She admitted. "Okay, even less over a text." I said with a bit of confusion. Who does that? Breakup over a text...that's just lame if you ask me. **(Sweet beginnings do arise she knows I was wrong)**

She laughs a bit, but I can tell it's a fake laugh. Poor Nozomi. "I wish I could say something, but you know me, I'm the worst when it comes to advice." Again she cracks a smile, but stands up to face me. "Well, like someone wise once told me, no need to worry. Things happen for a reason, right?" She asked. Wait...I think I'm the one who has said that multiple times. "Me, wise...? That'll happen when...when I do something crazy, and completely out of my character!" Oh wow. I must have worked on that one all night.

"Well, we have no clue what's in store for us today, so you never know. Besides, that cute little head of yours isn't filled with complete nonsense..." she pauses before realizing what she said. "Wait, that sounded wrong." She bashfully said, a light blush tinting her cheeks. Though, her blush is very tame compared to mine, since I can see myself in the mirror and I am blushing up a storm. **(The notes are old they bend, they fold and so do I to a new love)** "Oh well. Let's get going. I refuse to let this get me down!" I smile at Nozomi's optimism. If only I could be that way about my situation.

We decide to take my car and as soon as I turn it on, guess what song plays? "**Did you think that I would cry, on the phone? Do you know what it feels like, being alone? I'll find someone new!**" Nozomi and I sigh at the exact same time. We then look at one another and laugh. "They've killed this song haven't they?" She asks. I nod in agreement. "If that isn't the understatement of the century! I think I heard it at least three times on my drive over here. If I have to hear '**swing, swing, swing from the tangles of my heart**' one more time, I might just have to kill myself." I explain.

Nozomi laughs at me. "You better not!" I do hope she knows that I'm only joking. I don't think I could ever actually kill myself... "Don't worry Nozomi. There's too many things I've yet to do, and I don't think I could ever leave you behind."

She smiles at my reply. Strange. Her smile seems to have the power to completely brighten my day. If only I still wasn't so nervous around her...

**(Is crushed by a former love**

**Can you help me find a way **

**To carry on again?)**

We decide to have lunch at a small sandwich café in town. It's not the best place in the world, but I certainly love the atmosphere. We take our seat on the red and white brick patio, waiting for the person to bring our order out.

"So, what's on your mind?" Nozomi asks.

I give her a confused look, but I don't think she's falling for it. "What do you mean?" I ask, fiddling with the cup in my hands.

She crosses her arms, leaning back in the chair. Her expression tells me that she isn't amused. "You seem like something's worrying you. Your whole lesson, you were stiff. I know your dancing isn't like that, unless something is bothering you." She explains.

Wow. She knows me better than I know myself. In this aspect at least. But then again, she's always been able to read my emotions easily…all except for one, that is. **(Bury) **

I sigh, admitting defeat. "A lot of things are bothering me, Nozomi." I tell her, quickly wishing I hadn't. That little statement just have her all the freedom in the world to continue questioning **me**.

"Like what?" She asks in a calm tone.

Maybe I can avoid this somehow… "Oh, just stupid emotional stuff. No big deal." I say, waving my hand in dismissal.

She continues to stare at me with her ruby gaze. "It must be if it's bothering you this much." She says.

Oh, I walked right into that one. I need to turn this on her. "I don't think I should talk about it right now. What about you? I figured you would want to talk." I say, putting my hands in my lap.

She shrugs. "Okay. In short, I'm upset, but not for the reasons you would think. I thought by dating him it would get me over a certain person, but in dating him, it only made my feelings for this person deeper. When he dumped me, I realized that I no longer have a distraction. Call me what you like, I know it was wrong, but it seemed like the only way out at the time." She explained. Right…Nozomi is always straightforward with her answers.

Unlike me, who avoids the question all the time.

But now my head is spinning. When did Nozomi like someone else? Yeah, she never really talked about this kind of thing, but usually I was the first to know. How much else do I not know about her…?

"Here's your order." A young girl chirps, placing a red tray on our table. "Thank you," Nozomi says, then returning her eyes to me.

It may just be my wishful thinking…but there seems to be a…longing look in her eyes. It only stays there for a few seconds, before she takes a sip of her drink, not looking back at my eyes. **(You thought your problems were gone. Carry) **

I wait until the girl is in the building before replying. "Nozomi, I don't think you've done anything wrong. At least you have the ability to be honest…unlike **me**." I trail.

Suddenly, food doesn't seem appetizing.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Nozomi giving me a half-smile. "You know what? I think you and I need to get **away** from here. There's too much negative energy." She offers.

She does have a point. I could stand to get **away **from this place. It's been quite some time. "Where did you have in mind?" I ask, looking up at her

"As long as it's **away **from here, anywhere works."

* * *

**(Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of my heart is crushed by a former)**

* * *

We somehow ended up making the decision to take a day trip to the mountains, to spend some time at the National Park.

Luckily, we decided to wait till the next day, and Nozomi was willing to drive. Her car was certainly more up to the trip than mine would have been…

We made simple conversation the whole way there, but something tells me we both were itching to ask certain things. I certainly want to know who she seems to like so much…

Though…I'm scared of the answer. It's very unlikely to be me…but I can dream…can't I?

Once we've arrived at the park, we both grab our backpacks, and hurry to the trails.

The beauty that surrounds us is astounding. I've forgotten how much I miss the mountains. It's not often that I come out here, but every time I do, it makes me want to stay that much more.

Nobody seems to be on the trails, so it's just me and Nozomi. Normally I would love something like this, but right now, I'm just nervous.

My nervousness seems to get ahold of me completely, resulting me in not judging my step right. I feel myself falling, so I grab the closest thing next to me: Nozomi.

She falls down along with me, but at least she makes sure to not crush me. Supporting herself off of me, we lock eyes.

Blood rushes to my cheeks, and the same thing seems to happen to Nozomi. Funny. She hardly blushes.

She then smirks. Oh great.

"I guess this just saves me from getting you down." She teases, leaning down a bit.

If you can't beat them, join them. If it's teasing she wants, it's teasing she gets. "Well, Nozomi, if you only brought me out here to have a little fun, you should have just said so. We could have saved a lot of time." I say, returning her smirk.

It only escalades from here. We make completely obvious flirty remarks to one another constantly. It's driving me up a wall. I hate it when we do this, because it only tells me that she's not interested. Sometimes I let myself fall into it, hoping that she's going to return my feelings, but no…it never happens.

Maybe today will be different? After all, our flirting has gone up a bit. Whenever we passed people we would always grab for the others hand, just to see their reaction. Some people looked at us like we were crazy, others ignored us, but I remember one person saying something like, "how cute."

We both blushed at the comment, but I think I blushed more that Nozomi.

I won't lie. I **love** the way it feels when we hold hands. It's such a simple thing, but it proves to me that the simple things in life are the best.

After about an hour of walking, we take a break, sitting near the edge of a small cliff. The view is breathtaking. My blue eyes wander the distant, jagged cliffs f surrounding mountains, putting my mind at ease.

I don't feel worried about my upcoming lesson. I don't feel worried about hiding my feelings for Nozomi…everything feels right.

"So, I think I'm going to rephrase my question from yesterday. _Who_ is on your mind?" She asks.

I blush, looking at her. "Why do you say that?" I ask. She doesn't falter. "I know that look, and I've noticed it for some time now. Somebody is on your mind." She says.

Great. I'm starting to be obvious. "I…I don't know if I should tell you. It would be kind of awkward." I reply, bringing my legs close to me.

"I doubt it. You know I'm open to anything." She says, moving slightly closer to me.

Is it just me, or is it really warm out all of a sudden? "Trust me, it would be awkward." I mumble, only adding to her curiosity. Why is she so insistent an on answer? She's never been this interested before.

"Hikari, you're talking to me. Half the time I'm the one making the awkward comments." Well, she has a point. But still.

This could go two ways if I tell her: she likes me back, or a long, terribly awkward ride home…

"I just…don't know." I tell her, trying to hide my face. "Hang on," she says, leaning up so she can grab her phone from her back pocket.

She hits a few buttons on the keypad, then hands it to me. "This always works." She tells me when I take the phone. It's for a blank text.

Oh great…moment of truth.

Slowly, I type the word, 'you', but I hesitate to give it to her. Maybe I should just type something else.

She leans up to try to get a look, but I pull her phone close to me. "You have to promise to not hate me." I say, my tone wavering. I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life.

"I could never hate you." She replies, her tone sounding just as nervous as mine.

I hand her phone back to her, looking away. I don't want to see her reaction. She's probably going to hate me… I've just lost my best friend…

When I dare to look at her, she leaps at me, wrapping me in a hug.

Now I'm utterly confused…and blushing more…this can't be healthy.

"I kinda figured, but I didn't want to be wrong." She says, her tone sounding…delighted?

Does she…? "So, wait…you?" I ask as she pulls slightly away from me. She's still smiling. "Yes, Hikari! You're the one I've had to distract myself from! You're the one I'm head-over-heals for. It's just, I never wanted to tell you, because I wasn't sure you would feel the same." She tells me.

I…I feel like I could cry from hearing this. She feels the same…She feels the same! I could scream it out to the mountains, for the whole world to hear! I was so worried…over nothing.

My only reaction is to tackle her with a hug. I just…I can't believe it.

Nozomi wraps her arms around me, laughing a bit. Sitting like this, I feel so relieved. I doubt anything could possibly ruin this moment.

I know it's lame to be saying this, especially since I'm only twenty-one, but the person of my dreams –literally to some degree– right here…

When we pull away, I look down slightly as our fingers entwine, then look back at Nozomi. I'm almost dizzy with all of the thoughts rushing through my mind.

Slowly, we begin to move closer to one another, until our lips finally make contact. The feeling I have for Nozomi feels like it has exploded. I never want this feeling to end.

I know it's far too early to be saying this, but I don't want _us_ to end. I never want to have to be apart from Nozomi if I don't have to do so.

Again, it's childish, and very idealistic to be thinking like this, but hey, like I've been saying, I can dream can't I?

**(Can you help me find a way to carry on again)**

* * *

Well, this took a lot longer than planned. But hey, I love AppealShipping. Most of Hikari interactions and thoughts were basically my thoughts, and the whole type it on a cellphone bit, it does work. That's how I told the girl I like that I like her. I, unlike Hikari, was too late with my confession, so I didn't get a happy ending...yeah. Oh well.

Why yes, I did use the Japanese names. Why? I just prefer them now . Hopefully nothing was too confusing. I hope to update again soon, but no promises. ^_^

Till later,

~Victoria.


End file.
